You're a Pain in the Ass
by Tsunayoshi Hibari
Summary: Giotto's wife died and his son is blaming him for it. He asks Alude to accompany him to a drink... Warning: YAOI


**You're such a pain in the ass**

Alaude, Vongola's cloud guardian primo, stared at his boss.

Giotto has been tiring his self out since the death of his wife five months ago and Alaude understood that. Having left behind with a very young son, it was hard for Giotto to look at them. Those kids always made Giotto remember his late wife.

"Hey, Giotto…" Alaude called.

Giotto looked up at him. "Do you need something, Alaude?" the blond Vongola boss asked.

"I think I heard Tsuna scream again." the cloud guardian said.

Giotto sighed. "Can you please go try to calm him down?"

Alaude sighed. "Tsuna needs you, Giotto. I can't always tell him that you're too busy to be with him. He's still young. I know that you're hurt but you must also know that Tsuna is burning in pain because of his mother's death."

Giotto massaged his temple as he heard another scream from his son.

"Mommy!" Tsuna screamed as if he was in great pain.

His nannies and some of the guardians tried to calm him down but failed miserably.

Only Alaude, Giotto and his mom can calm the pained child and it was always his mom who calmed him the most but now that she's gone, there are only Alaude and Giotto.

Giotto stood up and walked towards Tsuna's room. He asked the occupants of the room to move out so he and his son could talk. "Tsuna…" he called out to his son who was sitting down at the corner of his room; his knees touching his chin as he sniffed and sobbed. "Tsunayoshi…"

"This is all your fault." the seven-year old child screamed at his father.

Giotto was taken aback by this. He couldn't deny what Tsuna said. He was the reason why Kyouko's car blew up when she started it when she was about to pick up Tsuna in school. "Tsuna…" he called again in a hurt voice.

Tsuna started to wail like crazy. "Mommy!" rivers of tears were flowing like crazy. "I want mommy!"

Giotto crawled towards his son and took the vulnerable child in his arms. "I'm so, so sorry, Tsuna." he whispered with tears in his eyes. "Forgive me, son."

Tsuna gripped on to his dad's shirt. "Daddy, I want my mommy!" he wailed on the top of his lungs.

Giotto held his son tighter into his chest. "Mommy's gone, Tsuna. She's gone."

The father and son sat there only God-knows-for-how-long holding onto each other.

Giotto felt Tsuna's breathing relax and fall into a wonderful rhythm. _He's asleep…_ he thought as he stood up gently careful not to awake his son. He carried Tsuna to his bed and covered the delicate body with the blanket. "Forgive me, Tsuna, if not now maybe later." he whispered as he kissed his son goodnight even though he knows that as long as Tsuna mourns for his mom, he'll never have a goodnight.

He walked out of his son's room only to find Alaude standing there staring at him.

"Is he asleep?" Alaude asked.

"Yes."

Alaude just nodded in understanding. He was about to walk to his room when Giotto stopped him. He looked at his boss. "What is it, Giotto?" he asked.

"Join me to a drink, will you, Alaude?" the Vongola boss stated rather than asked.

Alaude seemed shocked especially that he knows that Giotto never drank before. "O-okay."

**xXx**

Alaude was already tipsy so he stopped drinking while Giotto continued to talk about his son telling him that it was his fault that Kyouko died over and over. Alaude just nodded.

"Hey, Giotto, enough's enough." he said as he stood up. "Let's go. You need to have some sleep."

"Okay…" Giotto said and stood up. His legs got wobbly so he had to hold on to Alaude who caught him by the waist.

"Hey…" Alaude managed to say.

"You smell of a scent of Sakura, Alaude." the Vongola boss said as he sniffed Alaude's neck.

Alaude blushed a little. "W-what are you saying?" he asked with an awkward laugh.

Giotto bit the delicate skin of his cloud guardian's neck. "Ah!" Alaude gasped. "W-what was that for?"

"You… hic… smell so… hic… good and I just… hic… can't resist…" he nibbled Alaude's ear.

Alaude couldn't help but moan because of the pleasure that rose up his spine. He bent his neck to give his sky more place to kiss. "Ah… ah…"

Giotto pushed Alaude back to the stool where he sat just a while ago.

"Ow!" Alaude exclaimed when his backside hit the hard stool.

Giotto kissed Alaude on the lips. He licked his cloud guardian's lower lip silently asking for entrance.

Alaude hesitantly let Giotto enter his wet mouth.

Giotto tasted every part of his guardian's mouth.

Alaude was well aware of what was happening but couldn't muster the strength to stop his boss.

Giotto moved from Alaude's lips down to his neck making his cloud guardian shiver. He unbuttoned Alaude's pants and pulled it down along with his boxers.

"Hah!" Alaude gasped when the cold air hit his throbbing member. "G-Giotto…"

Giotto teased the throbbing member by fondling the balls beneath and blowing onto the member.

"Ah! G-Giotto… s-stop… p-please…" crimson tainted his cheeks as he held onto Giotto's head.

Giotto took half of the leaking member into his mouth. He held Alaude's hip to be in place. He twirled his hot tongue around the throbbing member.

"P-please… stop…" Alaude murmured.

Giotto stood up and walked away leaving Alaude very exposed and flushed.

Alaude felt abandoned as he pulled his boxers and pants up but shrieked (yeah, shrieked) when Giotto came back and pushed him to sit back on the stool. Giotto pulled his pants down again and threw them away.

"Giotto!" Alaude screamed when Giotto suddenly entered two fingers in his hole.

"Please endure it a bit…" Giotto whispered as he pulled out his fingers only to enter it back in.

"Ha… Ha… Aah…" Alaude panted as he unconsciously seduced Giotto by licking lips.

Giotto pulled Alaude's shirt up to his chest and licked the already hard nubs then took it in his mouth.

Alaude held onto his boss' shirt for support as he arched his back in pleasure.

Giotto continued to abuse Alaude's hole with his fingers while still sucking on the pink nub while supporting the cloud with his free hand.

"Nn… Nghh… Ah…"

Giotto pulled his own pants and boxers off and sat on the cold floor as he pulled Alaude with him.

Alaude held onto Giotto's shoulders as he straddled his boss.

"Will you let me enter you, Alaude?" Giotto asked as he kissed his cloud guardian on the lips for a short second.

"Y-yeah…" Alaude answered with his face still tainted with crimson.

"Then guide me into you, Alaude…" the blond whispered seductively.

Alaude gripped Giotto's manhood and guided it into his hole. Tears flowed on his cheeks as he felt the piercing pain in his ass.

Giotto held Alaude's hip in place waiting patiently for the sign that it was already okay for him to move. "Stroke yourself for me, Alaude…"

Alaude did as he was told willingly although he only did it to shift his attention from the pain in his ass.

Giotto watched his lover do what he had told. "Is it okay if I move now, Alaude?"

Alaude just managed to nod his head.

Giotto lifted Alaude slightly then put him down to meet his thrusts.

"AH… hah… aah… t-that h-hurts… Gio…tto…" Alaude whispered in between pants as he stroked his self harder.

Giotto felt Alaude's insides started to clench him- a warning sign that Alaude is about to cum. He removed a ring from his finger and tried to put it around Alaude's member but it was too small to fit so he used his flame to make it larger. He put it around Alaude's member.

"D-Damn you… G-Giotto…" Alaude cussed. "I'll kill… you… ah!

Giotto smirked triumphantly. "I hit it, huh?" He continued to abuse the sweet spot while Alaude arched his back in pure pleasure.

"A-Ah… More…"

Giotto moved his hips faster and harder. He removed the ring around Alaude's cock and they came at the same time. Alaude came messily on their stomach and his hand while Giotto came inside him.

**xXx**

Alaude made a mental note to kill Giotto when he sees the bastard for the pain in his ass the next morning. He was still laying on his stomach on his bed when the door burst open and young Tsunayoshi came rushing to him.

"Uncle Alaude!" the kid screamed as he jumped on the cloud guardian's back.

"Oof!" Alaude controlled his temper to not to throw the kid out of the window for jumping on to his ACHING back.

"Uncle Alaude, something has happened to daddy!"

At that, Alaude suddenly sat up which sent him a good jolt of pain through his spine. _Damn you, Giotto…_ "What happened?" he asked.

"His face turned into a tomato!"

"Huh?"

"He's so red…"

"Tsuna!" Giotto's voice from the door filled the room.

Tsuna looked at his daddy but looked back to Alaude. "You too, Uncle Alaude… Your face is sooooooo red…"

"Shut up, brat!" Alaude turned back just to cuss in his mind because of the sudden pain.

"Are you okay, Alaude?" Giotto asked.

Alaude didn't know if he heard a laugh in Giotto's voice but he ignored it. "Do I look like I'm okay, boss?" he asked sarcastically.

Giotto smirked. "Sorry about the pain but I'm not sorry for what happened." he said as he carried his son out of the room leaving Alaude staring at the door.

"I'LL DEFINITELY KILL YOU, SAWADA GIOTTO!" he screamed in his mind. "YOU'RE SUCH A PAIN IN MY ASS!"


End file.
